The Bucket List
by TricksKY
Summary: Anko, a woman trying to live her life without any rich person trying to screw her up. She follows her dream of finishing her bucket list whether it kills her or not. Kakashi, a man trying to live his life without anyone loving him. He lost so much he doesn't care any more. One encounter between the two changes their life forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

The Bucket List

Chapter 1: The Encounter

**AN: **Ok, so I'm going to keep up two stories at a time. I don't know how it will go but I will try and if it doesn't work then I'll keep up with the other series. This will be just one whole story with a bunch of chapters. This is not in the shinobi world. It's in the real world. Ok enough of typing crap. Enjoy!

Kakashi wakes up to his loud alarm clock. The beeping, not wanting to stop on his command is driving him crazy. He looks up from his pillow sees his queen size bed then to the custom made voice command alarm clock he got. He tries to throw one of his smaller pillows to it but misses horribly. He sits up groaning, "Off," He commands loudly.

The alarm keeps going completely ignoring his command. He hates it already. "Off," He says again. He swings his legs over the bed and walks on his cold white tile floor to his alarm clock. He hits the button and finally the loud beeping stops. He sits back down on his bed, "Fucking piece of shit."

He stands sighing and walks to his bathroom. The lights flicker on as he walks in. A huge mirror appears in front of him. He walks to the marble countered sink and stares at himself in the mirror. He tries to look for flaws but nothing appears in his eyes. He winks at himself then picks up his toothbrush. He looks up at the mirror again and says, "You sexy devil."

After finishing up brushing his teeth and showering, he steps out of his bathroom and straight into his closet. He picks out a white dress shirt, black tie, a navy blue blazer and pants matching that colour. He puts on a pair of boxers then the dress shirt. He puts on the pants then he picks out a tie clip. Putting on his tie and tie clip comes next.

He looks at the mirror wall again looking for flaws. Finding none he smiles brightly and grabs his blazer and heads out of his room to his overly expensive kitchen.

Xxxxxx

He sits on his barstool waiting for food. Kakashi is a man of many things. He's gorgeous; all the girls would die to see him. He's rich; actually he's a successful entrepreneur and also CEO of his business. He has no manners or self-respect for anyone but himself. The huge room is silent. The only sound is him flipping through the papers.

He stops at the one section where his name appears. He points at his picture, "Where and when did they get this picture?" Kakashi asks his bodyguard.

"When you showed up for the press conference yesterday sir," Asuma answers.

"Oh, ok," Kakashi says and that's a cue for Asuma to leave.

The food arrives onto the table. Fresh and warm pancakes with maple syrup imported from Canada's finest. He pours just the right amount he likes on his pancakes and starts digging into his meal alone. He cuts a piece and sticks it in his mouth. He chews silently looking around the place starting to feel a bit lonely.

He shrugs it off knowing that he can pick any girl off of the street. He continues to eat as he reads the news article they have on him. The headlines, _Richest Man on Earth Making a Change!_ Then the article goes on about how he's trying to make everything eco changes to the vehicles and industrial producing will increase with only electricity use. Kakashi nods liking the article written on him.

Kakashi stands from his barstool and takes his blazer off the back of the stool. He shrugs it on and buttons the top button which is at the middle. He fixes his tie, his hair and his pants. He goes through his little routine and heads to the elevator of his penthouse.

He rides his private elevator all the way down to the lobby. The marble floor clicks under the soles of his black oxford shoes. Once again he fixes his tie before walking out of the building. He walks out and straight into his black Audi SUV. Asuma shuts the door after him and walks to the other side and slips into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going sir?" Asuma asks.

"We're going to get me some coffee," Kakashi says checking his phone.

"Where would you like to get some coffee sir?"

"Not that trash of a place you sent me last time."

"That was the highest rating coffee shop sir."

Kakashi shakes his head, "Do people know what fine coffee is nowadays?"

"No sir," Asuma says and stops at the curb.

Kakashi sits and waits for Asuma to get out and open his door for him. Asuma does just that, he gets out and opens the door for Kakashi. Kakashi gets out and fixes his blazer and tie. He walks forward and doesn't thank Asuma. He opens the door and gets hit by a smaller female. He stops in his spot furious. "Don't you look where-"He stops his words before they escape as he sees this young girl in front of him.

He rarely gets attracted to girls that just bump into him, but somehow this one is different. He remains still and coughs. "Are you okay?" He asks.

She rubs her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answers.

She nods and walks pass him. He turns his head to her and oddly enough he wants to get to know her. She calls a taxi and disappears in the busy streets of New York. Kakashi looks at Asuma. "Do you know who she was?"

Asuma has a huge smile and shakes his head, "Have never seen her before sir."

Kakashi's looks displeased as he walks into the café and orders a small black coffee. He enters his car again and Asuma drives him to his building.

Xxxxxx

Anko steps out of the taxi and pays the cab driver. He winks at her, "Can I have-"

"No you may not," She smiles and walks away. She looks ahead of her, looking at the tall building, full steel and glass from the lobby to the twenty floors. She looks up and sighs, "Fucking rich people. Of course I'd get pick to interview this guy."

She always hated rich people for reasons. One would be that they have no respect for others. They think happiness revolves around money and they always look so good. Of course a middle class like her would say that but it always seems to be true. Unlike them, Anko has a bucket list to actually make her life worthwhile.

She steps into the building and immediately she feels out of place. Women with tailored blazers and skirts while she wears a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt makes her feel that. She walks up to the receptionist and takes out a piece of paper from her purse. "Uh, I'm here to interview him," she says and points to his name.

The woman nods, "Top floor and they have their own lobby. Just wait for their word."

"Thank you," Anko smiles and walks to the elevator.

She presses the twentieth button and waits for the silver doors to close in front of her. She then searches for more papers in her purse and a tape recorder. She pulls them both out and looks at the questions, "These assholes make me interview an asshole. Great, I really hate my job now," She murmurs.

She flips through the papers, "Wow these questions are shit."

The door opens before she can finish reading all the questions. She holds everything in one hand and walks to another reception desk. "I'm here to interview uh him," She says pointing to the paper again.

"He's not in yet, but he will be in shortly. Please sit and make yourself comfortable. I'll call you in as soon as he gets in," The blonde woman smiles at Anko.

Anko smiles back, "Thank you," Finally someone that she doesn't dislike.

"May I ask if you want any beverages?" She asks Anko.

Anko shakes her head, "Thank you for asking." Anko walks to the mini waiting room in the corner of the large room. She sits and continues to go over the questions. Suddenly she bursts out laughing scaring the two women at the desks. She quiets down, "Oh sorry."

Xxxxxx

Kakashi steps into the empty elevator with Asuma, "No I'm just saying that some people don't need to exist."

"Sir, everyone should have a change to exist whether they're rich or not."

"Do you know who that female was from the café?" Kakashi asks remembering the very romantic moment. Only Kakashi would think it's romantic.

"Like I said I've never seen her before, but if I can say she's quite a beauty."

"No you may not say that," Kakashi says.

Asuma smiles and the silver elevator doors open.

Xxxxxx

They giggle a bit but stops when the elevator doors open. Out step two male in expensive tailor suits and finely groomed. Their shoes click on the sandstone floors and they both walk into the two glass doors past the desks, completely ignoring everyone in the room.

The woman stands from the desk and gestures Anko to her. Anko stands with the papers and walks to her. "Just ignore him if he gets rude."

Anko starts to truly doubt doing this job, but she nods and follows the woman. She opens the door for Anko to walk into the full glass room. She closes the door when Anko enters the room. The mysterious man is sitting in his large facing the skyline of New York. "Sit down," He says in a commanding tone.

Anko sighs and rolls her eyes sitting in the chair. She starts to go through her notes. He turns around and is completely shocked. She looks up, "So we're going to fly-"She stops remembering his face from somewhere. "Do I know you?" She blurts out before she can stop.

Kakashi's face is propped up by is elbow, his index finger rubbing the ridge of his upper lip. He gives a devising smile, "We met at the café when you bumped into me."

Anko nods, "Yeah I forgot. Sorry about that," She smiles. "Let's just start the interview if you don't mind."

**AN: **Tell me what you think because every once in a while I need a break from the things I'm doing. It really just depends what I feel like typing, whether it's about the real world or in the shinobi life, just what I feel. Please tell me what you think of this and if I need to tweak it. Anyways thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Interview for the Better

Chapter 2: Interview for the Better

Kakashi glares at her, already losing the control from his fingertips. He stares at her every move finding her very intriguing. She fumbles to set up the recorder but she gets it and presses record. "Ok, Kakashi-"

"Mr. Hatake or sir," Kakashi commands.

Anko shakes her head, "Okay, Mr. Hatake, what will you change to make the future greener and use less gas?"

"Well, I plan to convert most homes into solar panels; some will be supported by me. Also the industrial production will start growing drastically in many countries when they convert the gas into solar or electricity. With that the economy of will grow for the less fortunate countries and also resulting with a healthier planet."

Kakashi answered the question better than she expected he would. Maybe she was being a bit to judgemental but then again everyone would say something positive. After flying through the questions which Kakashi answers with great ease and Anko listening to them is making her sleepy. Wasting her life sitting here when she can be completing her bucket list but with that she needs money.

"One last question Mr. Hatake," Anko says with the most energized voice she can make, but ended up sounding boring. "What is your sexual orientation?"

Kakashi raises a brow at her, "Is that written on the paper, or do I seem gay to you?"

Anko sighs, "It's on the paper. Why would anyone ask that?"

Kakashi gives her a small smile finding this amusing that she is bored out of her mind. He sits back in his chair and taps his fingers on the table making the silence more awkward as he stares her down. She shifts in her seat getting really uncomfortable under his gaze. Anko stares back at him ready to fall asleep.

"I am straight," Kakashi answers in what seems like forever. "My turn to ask you questions."

"That isn't part of this interview sir," Anko says putting everything away in her bag.

"Well that's correct but I'll pay you to interview you," Kakashi smiles knowing that she won't pass down the money.

Anko took that hard in the gut, "I don't take money from anyone."

"So you're the person that says 'money doesn't buy you happiness' but you're wrong."

"With all due respect, I'll do the interview or whatever you want and you keep your money," Anko says putting her purse on the ground.

"Okay then what is your sexual-"

"Why do you care?" Anko asks before he can finish asking.

Kakashi glares at her. His eyes darken at her answer. He finds that she is extremely intriguing even though she's taking all his hard earned control from his fingertips. The ring of his desktop phone blares through the room. Kakashi presses the intercom button then the speaker, "Yes?"

"You have your eleven o'clock interview soon sir," A woman's voice says.

Kakashi looks up at Anko, "Yes, please cancel that and rebook it for tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Kakashi hangs up. He looks back at Anko his eyes hold slight humor. She grabs her purse, "If you're busy-"

"No sit," He commands.

Anko is getting really fed up. Kakashi stares her down again, "Why do you want to leave in such a hurry? Have something planned?"

"Actually yes," Anko says.

"And what is that?"

Anko's is about to get annoyed with his personal questions. The question she asked was actually written on the paper. She even asked it better than it was written on the paper. Kakashi fixes his tie, "Do you like your job?"

"Honestly?" Anko asks. Kakashi smiles and nods slightly. Anko takes a deep breath thankful that she put the tape recorder away. "I hate it."

"Then why do you work there?"

"Because I need the money," Anko says blandly. "I have a list that I want to fulfill before I turn old."

"How old are you exactly?"

"I am almost 22," Anko says. Kakashi nods. "How old are you?"

"I am 26," Kakashi says.

Anko's impressed. A CEO and entrepreneur is very good looking and is very young too. She claps, "Well done and I have to go," She says getting up.

Kakashi feels a shock of sadness. He quickly thinks of something and stands with her, "I'll escort you out."

Anko smiles at his kindness knowing it's probably a rare occurrence, but she doesn't need him. "I'm okay."

"I insist," Kakashi walks past his full glass desk and to the door where Anko stands.

Anko sighs as he opens the door, "Thanks for the interview," She smiles.

He sticks out his hand. She shakes his hand and felt a shock. He smiles at her, "It was my pleasure." She walks out and through the other set of the glass doors. She turns around and looks at him with a smile. Kakashi smiles at her back, "Till we meet again."

Xxxxxx

Anko sits on her couch after the long day of work a week after she had the interview with Kakashi. She sits there lazily watching TV thanking everyone for the weekend. Kurenai, her best friend also housemates, is sitting next to her. Anko flips through the channels, "Want to make me a sandwich?"

"No," Kurenai says.

Anko groans and gets up. "You want one?"

"If you want to make me one," Kurenai says flipping through the channels.

Anko starts making the simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich while watching whatever Kurenai is watching. Kurenai stops at a news channel and watches it. Anko stares at the TV. "Why are you watching the news?"

"Isn't it that Kakashi guy you interviewed?" Kurenai asks.

Anko gets a closer look after she finished making their sandwiches. She smiles shyly at the TV, "It's him."

"Oh, he's attractive," Kurenai says eating the sandwich.

"Yes he is," Anko says sitting next to her.

Kurenai smiles at Anko, "You like him?"

"No. I interviewed him for an hour how can I honestly like him?"

"Are you just saying that because he's rich?"

"No, he's apparently an asshole at that."

"Was he nice to you?"

Anko shrugs, "I guess he was."

Then Kakashi looks directly to the camera with a bright smile across his face. Anko looks at the time not wanting to see his face, almost nine. She has an hour to get to work, but luckily for her she only works for four hours. She stands and walks to the kitchen to wash her plate. She walks past Kurenai on the couch again and into their single bathroom.

She steps into the hot running shower feeling relief. She lets the water run through her long hair and down her back. She grabs the shampoo and lathers her hair. A knock on the door shocks her. She looks at the door, "WHAT?"

"Your boss says someone is waiting for you at your office," Kurenai yells back.

Anko places her head on the tile floor remembering the last time she heard that from Kurenai. Her ex-boyfriend dumped her that day for who used to be her friend. She relaxes and sighs, "I'll be at work soon."

Finally she's alone with the sound of the warm water hitting her skin. She takes the conditioner and begins to finish her shower.

She comes out of her room quickly, fully dressed ready for work. She grabs her satchel, "Bye Kurenai," She says.

"Bye Anko!" She says back and Anko's out the door.

Xxxxxx

Anko walks through the glass doors at the front of her building. She walks past the reception desk smiling and greeting the woman who works there, Shizune. She walks straight and into the open elevator with no one in it. Another perk of getting to go to work later than other people; to ride the elevator alone. She presses the button for the sixth floor and rides the elevator undisturbed.

She walks again past another set of glass doors and into her work place. No one looks up from their cubical to greet her or anyone for that matter. She walks down the aisle and into her corner cubical at the far end.

She drops everything off and then makes her way to her boss' room. She knocks. "Come in," Her boss yells.

She enters the room and sees someone sitting with their back to her which is oddly giving her déjà vu. "Someone is here to see me?" Anko asks.

Tsunade nods in front of her and the male turns around. Of course it would be Kakashi sitting there. Anko sighs and glares at him. He smiles, "I need to hear the tape you have."

Anko nods, "Right this way."

Kakashi stands and follows her out closely only a being a head taller than she is. She walks to the end of the aisle and into her cubical. She sits in her chair and opens her drawer. She pulls out the black tape and hands it to Kakashi. "Have at it. I haven't edited anything," Anko says.

"Thanks, I'll be back with the tape soon," Kakashi says and walks into a private conference room.

Anko ends up looking at him walking off into the room unwillingly. She starts to go back to work, editing the papers on her desk. She takes out a slip of paper and tapes it to her computer like she does every day. It's her long list of things to do and she hasn't started on any. She sighs knowing that she may not complete them but she will always try, but for now she's sitting in a cubical doing work.

A co-worker steps up to Anko's cube, "Hi Anko."

She looks up from the paper, "Oh hi Iruka."

"Why were you in boss' office?"

"Someone needed a tape of the interview I conducted."

"Oh was it that Kakashi guy?" Iruka asks.

"Indeed it is."

She turns around and sees Kakashi standing there with the tape recorder in his hand. Iruka eyes open at the sight and then sticks out his hand, "Hi Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi shakes his hand back, "Hi sir."

Iruka drops his hand with a smile and scurries away as quick as he can. Kakashi turns to Anko, "Thank you for your help."

"No worries," Anko says and checks her emails.

Kakashi doesn't move but stands there staring at her. He checks his watch, "Can you do me one more favour?"

Anko rolls her eyes, "What is it?"

"Come to lunch with me," He asks with a smile growing on his face.

**AN: **Ok, honestly I want to know where I'm bringing this story so I'll be updating this a bit. Thank you for reading! Make any suggestions if you want.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with a Friend

Chapter 3: Dinner with a Friend

**AN: **Ok so this chapter will hint the first thing she's going to be doing on her long list. If you guess it, great, and if you don't wait for the next couple of chapters.

"I don't get a lunch since I only work for four hours," Anko says turning back to the paper and continues to read.

"Or are you just saying that because you don't want to get some lunch with me?" Kakashi asks.

"It's kind of both," Anko says grabbing a highlighter, "I need to work, please leave."

Kakashi needs to think of a way to get her to get lunch with him and he needs to think fast. He fixes his cloths again and walks to Tsunade's room. Anko lifts her head over the cubical to see her co-worker, finding Iruka staring at her. She gives him the thumbs up and Iruka gets up from his seat.

He walks over to her, "What did he want?"

Anko sighs, "I have no idea."

"How's your bucket list?"

"Doing one this long weekend," Anko smiles at the list attached to her computer. "Hopefully we can. We're still short a hundred."

"If you need anything I can pitch in," Iruka smiles.

"I don't know, but I need to edit this paper then the tape. So go back to work," Anko says continuing reading the paper in front of her.

Iruka nods and leaves. Anko continues to read and make corrections as she listens to the recording at the same time. She finishes the page extremely quickly since there weren't that many mistakes and now she can focus on the tape. So far the interview is going very well on tape at least.

Kakashi is in line at the same café where they met. He's almost to the cashier after picking out two meals, one for himself and one for Anko. He smiles at the thought that he may finally find someone to like him for himself. Finally it's his turn since he's extremely impatient.

"That would be nine dollars," She says smiling.

Kakashi drops a ten dollar bill onto the counter and is gone from the café in seconds. He jumps into his white Audi r8 and he's off to Anko's work trying to make it there before her day ends.

Back at the office Anko's already preparing to leave since she has just gotten fired for lending property of the company to someone. She's actually happy since she still gets paid and she doesn't have to work for the next day, also since she does kind of hate the job. After grabbing all her property she's on her way out of the building, saying good bye to Iruka and Shizune, making sure that they will stay in touch.

She exits the glass doors and into the busy sidewalks of New York City. She stands by the curb, hailing for a cab but everyone is rejecting her with the passengers in the back since it is lunch time. She sighs giving up and starts walking in the general direction of her flat.

Kakashi quickly rushes through the streets of New York and surely it doesn't work since it is lunch time. Every time he actually starts moving he always seems to meet a red light. Red light after red light, minute after minute he gets more anxious. He's almost at the building when he sees Anko walking slowly with a mob of people on the other side of the street.

He looks at the time and noticed it's only one and she should still be at work. She's carrying another bag that he didn't see when she walked in. He quickly and dangerously does a U-turn in the middle of a traffic jam to drive to her.

He parks on the curb a couple of blocks ahead of her. He quickly climbs out of the car and runs to the sidewalk to meet her. He maneuvers through the crowd and bumps into her again, knocking her over onto the sidewalk but Kakashi quickly catches her into his arms.

"Let go of me," Anko yells.

Kakashi continues to hold her, "Calm down."

Anko fumbles out his arms. She stands and stares at him, "What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"Let me drive you," Kakashi insists.

Anko fixes her bag, "I don't get into cars of strangers."

"I'm not letting you walk so I'll hail a cab."

"Just leave me alone Kakashi," Anko says pushing him off.

Kakashi stands there on the street looking at her leave. She turns her head to look at him. She meets his gaze and stops. He smiles shyly and starts walking towards her. She walks towards him, "I kind of fired because of you."

Kakashi looks to his car, "I got a ticket because of you."

"I'll pay it off for you. Can I get a ride?" Anko asks.

"Come hop into the car and no you're not paying it," Kakashi says a bit more excited than he should be. He walks in front of her and she follows closely.

Anko opens the door, "This is cool as fuck." And she sits in, looking around the car.

Kakashi walks around the car and slips in too, "Yeah having this out in the city is horrible." He checks the ticket and he now has to pay two hundred dollars for parking without the parking card. He puts on his seatbelt and looks to Anko whose still in awe of the car. "Buckle up Anko."

Anko nods and buckles her seatbelt feeling fairly lucky to be in the car of her dreams. Kakashi turns on the engine, "So where are we going?"

"Go straight," Anko says.

Kakashi nods and pulls out from the curb and into the road surprisingly not cutting anyone off. He passes Anko the bagel he bought her, "I got you this."

"Thank you," She smiles but doesn't touch open it.

They drive down the street in complete awkward silence. Anko's eyes are directly on the road while Kakashi would take glances at her once in a while. She points to the left, "In there."

Kakashi nods and slows for the turn. He completes the turn and halts to a stop, jerking both of them. Kakashi's arm is holding Anko back from actually getting hurt. They're both breaking heavily as the beeping of the car sensors. Kakashi looks ahead and sees the car who just nearly hit them being on the wrong side of the road.

Kakashi looks at Anko whose face is full of horror. "Are you okay?" He asks in a safe voice.

Anko nods taking in a deep breath of air. Kakashi looks to the rear view mirror and the road is free. He puts the car into reverse and backs up turning away from the car. He drives past the car and parks at the side. He looks behind again and the car is gone. He hits his steering wheel, "Fucking asshole."

"Yeah this is the place," Anko says looking at the closest flat. Anko unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door.

Kakashi taps the steering wheel with his finger not knowing what to do. He sees her look back once and she disappears into her flat. Kakashi sits there motionless trying to take in what just happened.

Anko sits on her couch still in shock. She takes out the money from her pocket and places it in the box underneath the couch. She stands up regaining herself and walks to the bathroom to take a warm steamy bath.

Kakashi reverses his car to get back to work. Really right now he doesn't even want to be at work. He wants to be at home. Kakashi turns into the main road and takes note of where Anko lives. He drives down the less busy street. He pulls up to his building in a record time of five minutes. He grabs his lunch and heads into the building.

Anko cambers into her warm bath feeling relief surround her as she sits. She smiles knowing that she can finally start her bucket list, but still she needs money. Better start now than never. Kurenai and she are going to drive south to spend the long weekend just to take in the city's beauty.

Minutes later she's out of the bath and in her bed thinking over what just happened with Kakashi. She looks at her hand and finds his number written on it. When he 'checked' the tape, somehow he was able to edit his number in. She picks up the phone and dials the number. Two rings after he answers, "Hello?"

"Hi," she mutters. "Are you still up for some lunch?"

The line goes silent only the sound of his breathing then he asks, "I'm kind of busy right now. Is dinner okay?"

"Oh if you're-"

"Dinner it is. I'll pick you up at five," He says interrupting her.

Anko smiles but that's too easy. "I barely know you and you want to take me to dinner?"

"Consider it as a friendly request," Kakashi says softly.

"Ok, I'll see you in some hours," Anko says barely over a whisper.

"Bye," Kakashi says.

"Bye Kakashi," Anko replies.

Xxxxxx

Anko walks out of the door and meets Kakashi at the door. He has a smile spread across his face. She's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt and some grey vans. Kakashi's wearing his tie and white dress shirt. "We're going somewhere you'll love," Kakashi says and starts walking.

Anko locks the door behind her, "How would you know I'll love it?"

"Because… I'm just guessing," Kakashi smiles playfully opening the door for Anko.

Anko steps into his almost damaged Audi. Before she sits she looks at him in the eyes, "Just friends."

Kakashi nods, "Just friends."

Xxxxxx

Kakashi's sitting in front of Anko staring at her intently. Anko's sitting there trying not to make eye contact with Kakashi. She stares at her hands then up at him but still not making eye contact. "So about today," Kakashi says. "Don't go calling any-"

"Don't worry about it," Anko says bringing her eyes to his.

"Want to get some lunch or something tomorrow?" Kakashi asks.

"I have something that I am doing this weekend," Anko says.

Kakashi nods, "Going to family for thanksgiving?"

Anko shakes her head, "I don't have family." Anko looks down at her hands again.

Kakashi lifts his hand from the table and grips her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "You're not alone."

They stare at each other feeling a bit awkward by now. Kakashi lets go of her chin and looks around hoping the waiter is on his way, but sadly no one is in his sight. He looks back to Anko. Anko blushes slightly, "What does that mean?"

He coughs at the awkwardness, "I don't have family either. It really sucks."

"Is that why you act like a complete dick?" Anko asks before she could stop herself.

Kakashi raises his brow at her but he knows it's true. "I need to have the control in order for me to feel successful. Whether you like that or not, it is not your choice but mine."

Anko probably could never be his real friend. Hell, she doesn't even know if he has a friend. She glares at him, "How is that working out for you?"

"Perfectly fine," Kakashi says and notices Anko's disgusted look. "It's in my nature. I've got to admit sometimes I hate it."

Anko still doesn't shake the fact that he thinks being the world will get people to like him. Though she can't help but feel bad for him because he went through the exact pain she went through. "I guess."

Kakashi sighs and quickly changes the topic, "Have you ever met your parents?"

"No. The woman who adopted me told me they died in a shooting or something. The truth probably was that they didn't want me," Anko says.

Kakashi can't help but feel pity for her. "I could say the same. I thought if I'd become something they would at least try to meet me."

The waiter comes out of nowhere with the plates and drops them in front of them. Kakashi smiles but doesn't say any thanks. Anko smiles too but she thanks him. The waiter walks away acting like he wants nothing to do with them.

Anko looks at the food suddenly losing her appetite. Though she stills picks up the fork and starts poking at the most expensive meal she'll ever have. She looks up at Kakashi and he's already staring at her. This dinner has just gotten more awkward. "This isn't working out," Anko says and stands.

**AN:** Haha… yeah. This is a shit chapter but it needed to get out so I can start the next one. Don't leave this story quite yet. You can wait till the next chapter if you want to leave or not. For now, it's a good bye and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

**AN: **OK FINALLY. The bucket list story line begins! Enjoy!

Anko wakes up at the vibrating feeling around her. She groans and starts moving her hands under the covers trying to find her phone. She finds it hiding her spare pillow next to her still vibrating vigorously. She presses the answer button and holds it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Anko!" A more seemingly excited voice says.

"Oh hi Minato," Anko murmurs to Kurenai's brother on the other line.

"You're coming to Seattle today so I can finally meet you right?" He asks.

Though Anko and Minato have talked to each other for two years now, they have never seen each other before. Minato is Kurenai's brother. Kurenai was adopted by his parents who now are living somewhere in Europe. Now he already has a wife and son who they are going to visit today.

"I have no choice do I?"

"No not really," Minato laughs, "Now get up before you miss your flight."

"I won't miss it Minato calm down," Anko murmurs burying her head into her pillow again. "Now let me sleep."

"You can sleep on the plane ride here."

Anko sighs and sits up, "Fine I'm up. I have to go pack now, I'll see you soon Minato."

He chuckles, "Bye Anko, see you soon."

Anko hangs up and falls back down onto her pillow. Just when she's about to fall asleep the doorbell rings. She waits a second hoping that Kurenai would answer the door but then she hears the light sound of the showers running. She sits up again now getting annoyed and angry. She stands and starts walking to the door in her sweats and a tight tank top.

She walks to the door and opens it expecting not to find a mailman standing at her door. He reads what's on the package, "Anko?"

"Yes," Anko mutters.

He holds out a clipboard and with a pen, "Please sign."

Anko signs her initials and accepts the package. She closes the door and looks for who sent it to her. There's no name on the package. She walks to her couch and sits. She starts ripping the clear tape on the brown cardboard box. After minutes of trying to pry the tape off the box she finally opens it. She flips the cardboard flaps and finds a flash light with a note.

She looks at the note. _You light up the darkness? –K_

She glares at the note and instantly she knows it's Kakashi who sent it. She takes out the large black metal flashlight and flickers it on. Nothing happens. No light comes from the blub. She groans, "Piece of shit Kakashi."

She opens the bottom to check if there are even batteries in them. She finds a note tucked above the batteries. She reaches in and unfolds the note. She reads.

_Now I light up your darkness. –K  
P.S I can offer you a job_

Anko crunches the paper in her hands and stuffs it into the box. She takes out her phone from her pocket and finds his number. She texts him,_*Erm… thank you for the flashlight?*_

She stands and brings everything to her room. She lies on her bed and flickers on and off the flashlight. She shines it at the ceiling and her phone vibrates. She checks it and a text message from Kakashi. _*No problem. Did you like the note?*_

She smiles at his text. _*Who knew that someone who can't have a decent conversation with someone could be so corny?*_

_*Not answering that.*_

Kurenai walks into Anko's room, "Who was at the door?"

"I just got a package."

"Oh who was it from?" Kurenai asks.

"Someone you don't know."

Kurenai crosses her arms, "Go take a shower and pack we're leaving in an hour."

Anko sighs and nods getting up from her bed.

Xxxxxx

Anko and Kurenai take their seats on the commercial airline planes. Thankfully they have a two seat aisle, just for the two, no one can bother them. Anko takes out her phone and she has two texts from Kakashi and one from Iruka. She checks Iruka's first which says. _*Text me when you're in Seattle.*_

Anko closes the message and moves onto Kakashi's texts. First one he sent. _*Lunch on Tuesday. I'll pick you up at your place and it won't be like how it was.*_

The second text he sent. _*Yeah, so Tuesday.*_

She turns off her phone and tucks it into the pocket of her baggy sweater. Kurenai turns to Anko, "Are you not going to tell me who you've been texting?"

"It's Kakashi," Anko says and stares out the small window. "He sent me a flashlight."

"A flashlight? What kind of a gift is a flashlight?" Kurenai asks.

"I have no idea it's Kakashi," Anko murmurs and buckles getting ready for lift off.

Xxxxxx

After a long five hour flight they finally reach Seattle without any problems. They both retrieve their luggage and exit the gate. Anko slowly follows behind Kurenai since she has no idea what Minato looks like. Since it's so early in the morning there in Seattle only a few people were there picking up people. Kurenai walks into the open and looks for Minato.

Anko stands behind her and texts Iruka. _*In Seattle. This city is beautiful.* _Then she tucks away the phone into her sweater again.

Kurenai taps Anko's shoulder and points to a tall blonde man standing there with a wide smile on his face. Next to him is another person. Looks almost exactly like Minato but he's younger, shorter and has whiskers on his face. Anko picks up her backpack from the floor and walks over to them rolling her luggage with her.

"You're the Anko I'm supposed to meet right?" Minato asks with his arms wide open for a hug.

Anko hugs him, "I thought you'd be handsomer." She lets go laughing.

He laughs and hugs Kurenai, "Yeah, everyone does."

Anko turns to the kid, "And you're his son?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," He smiles and hugs Anko. "I've heard so many stories from my dad."

Anko gives Minato a piercing gaze, "Interesting… I would love to hear them," Her voice is hoarse.

Minato smiles, "Yeah… wait a second, my friend is joining us for too."

"Who is it?" Kurenai asks. "Is it Ibiki?"

"No Ibiki's with his family. It's someone named Kakashi Hatake. He lives in New York like you guys."

Kurenai turns to Anko. Anko turns around to look at the hall, "Shit."

"You shouldn't swear Aunt Anko."

"Aunt Anko?" Anko laughs and messes up Naruto's hair.

He groans and fixes his hair, "Stop you're messing my hair."

"Twat, you don't tell me what to do," Anko says.

Minato laughs and turns to the place where they just came from. He smiles, "Ey Kakashi!"

"Minato long time no see," Kakashi says back and give him a friendly hug. "And you must be his sister. Nice to meet you," Kakashi smiles and shakes Kurenai's hand.

Kurenai's eyes are wide open and glued to Kakashi's face. Kakashi turns to Naruto and Anko. He freeze when he sees Anko. Naruto hugs Kakashi, "HI UNCLE KAKASHI!"

Kakashi doesn't move his eyes off of Anko, "Hi Naruto."

Anko smiles and shrugs. She moves over to Kurenai, "Yeah this just got worse."

Kurenai smiles at Anko, "You're right, he is attractive."

Anko slaps Kurenai's arm, "No."

Minato picks up Kurenai's bag, "Okay let's go."

Kurenai skips alongside with Minato and Naruto while Anko stands back alittle trying to avoid Kakashi. He stands beside her, "What are the odds?" He whispers.

Anko shakes her head, "It had to be you."

Kakashi chuckles, "I won't bother you."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I am talking to you, not bothering. A friendly conversation you could say."

Anko sighs, "Nothing happened yesterday."

Kakashi presses his smile into a hard line and shakes his head, "Nothing happened."

"Ok," Anko says and walks up to join Minato.

Kakashi stands back admiring Anko from afar. Anko bursts out laughing tilting her head back, "Are you serious? Why would you do that?"

Minato shrugs, "Just how I was as a kid."

Kurenai laughs, "You were so cute back then. Now look at you now."

Anko laughs even harder. Minato laughs too, "I could say the same for you."

"You're such a prick," Kurenai says after she stops laughing.

Minato throws his arm over Kurenai's shoulder and moves her closer to him, "I love you Kurenai."

Kurenai pushes Minato away, "Go love someone else."

Anko's still at the side laughing all the air out of her body with Naruto by her side. Kakashi still slugs behind. He looks for his phone and pulls it out. He has one text from Anko. He looks up at her and she's still laughing and smiling as they go outside.

He checks the text. _*I'll text you when I get there*_

Xxxxxx

The five enter Minato's penthouse. He being a CEO just like Kakashi brings money in quickly. First Minato decides to show them where everything is. The kitchen and dining on the left, a hot tub on the left and a wide open living room in the center. He walks to the staircase located in the side of the living room.

He walks up and shows everyone their room. There being more rooms than needed, Kurenai and Anko still want to share a room together. Kakashi gets his own room which is right besides Kurenai's and Anko. Since it's still early they all decided to unpack for the now. Kakashi is only staying for the long weekend while Anko and Kurenai are staying for a week.

Anko lies on the bed on the other side of their white wall room. "Why is it my luck that Kakashi will be here?"

"Oh so you like him?" Kurenai smiles sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't like him. Kakashi's just different."

"Different how?" Kurenai asks.

Anko stares at the blank ceiling, "I don't know how to explain it."

"You like him," Kurenai mutters and stands.

Naruto walks in without permission, "Who does Aunt Anko like?"

"No one Naruto," Anko says and stands from her bed. "I'm going to go do something."

As she walks out from her room and bumps into Kakashi. He's wearing a white dress shirt and some black pants. They stare at each other for what seems to be an entirety. Kakashi smiles, "Hi Anko."

Anko can't help but smile back, "Hi Kakashi."

"Where are you going?"

"I actually have no idea."

Kakashi leans against the wall, "Lunch?"

"Stop trying to get me to go on a date with you," Anko sighs and pushes him away.

Kakashi follows her down the hall, "What do you want to do for a living?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as it pays and doesn't require too much work."

"So basically, you want money to come to you."

Anko walks down the stairs, "Yeah basically."

When they both reach the bottom of the steps Minato's hair comes into view. Kakashi walks past Anko and sits next to Minato. Anko does the same but on the other side. He's watching some sports. Anko steals some chips, "Where's your wife?"

"She's doing some shopping," Minato mutters sounding unpleased.

"You spoil her," Anko smiles.

Minato shrugs, "That's what you do for the woman you love."

Anko looks to Kakashi who is staring at her with a smirk. Anko stares at him with no compassion. Naruto comes running down the stairs, "DAD, Auntie Kurenai is threatening me."

Kurenai shows up behind him, "Your kid is really annoying."

Anko and Minato both laugh and all Kakashi can manage is a chuckle. "I know he is," Minato says.

Naruto frowns, "Dad, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Don't worry son, I am. Now help me prepare some food," Minato says and stands, walking towards the kitchen.

Naruto and Kurenai make it down the stairs and Naruto follows his father into the overly large kitchen. Kurenai wanders to the two still on the far ends of the couch. She falls in the middle with a large smile glued to her face. She looks from Kakashi to Anko. "So are you two-"

Anko eyes widen in horror, "Ew. That's disgusting."

Kakashi continues to hold his barely visible smirk. He doesn't say anything but remain eye contact with Anko. She gives him a disgusted look and turns back to Kurenai, "We're going out tonight."

Kurenai nods, "To a club."

"It doesn't matter where."

Kurenai turns to Kakashi, "Want to come?"

"I have to take it up with Sarutobi first, but I'll try."

Kurenai turns back to Anko in confusion, "Sarutobi?"

Kakashi nods, "Yes Sarutobi. He's upstairs right now."

Both Anko and Kurenai look up at the ceiling. Then they look at each other finding them staring at a blank white ceiling. Kakashi averts his eyes to the stairs and says, "Oh look there he is."

Both the females look to the stairs and stares at the tall man. He has slightly tanned skin, dark hair and he's wearing a black suit. He stops midway when he sees everyone staring at him. He's well built, broad shoulders, pointed jaw and he's eyes are bright. Anko looks at Kurenai whose eyes are glued to him.

Asuma finishes walking down the two steps and slowly strolls over to Kakashi. "Did you call for my assistance sir?"

"Yes. This lovely lady right here," He points to Kurenai, "Wants to meet you."

**AN: **OK, it's getting there. So I wanted a bit of an expected plot twist? What a twist! Thank you for reading! Leave me your insight and I'll see you guys soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Start to Everything

Chapter 5: The start to everything

Anko finishes zipping up her sweater then stares at herself in the mirror. Today is the day when she starts her list. Minato has offered to join her since Kurenai wouldn't dare to go. They hired someone to jump with them but Anko has some experience. Also Kakashi has offered to use his plane for them to jump since it is cheaper for Anko.

A loud knocking comes from the door. "Ready?" Minato asks.

Anko opens the door and nods walking out. Minato slugs an arm over Anko's shoulders. Anko smiles, "My nerves are acting up."

"Mine are too. I don't know why I even offered to join you."

"You can back out if you want."

"I'll do it. Did you sign that contract yet?" Minato asks walking down the stairs.

"Yes sadly I signed a death certificate," Anko mutters sounding not too pleased.

Kakashi turns around to look at the two, "Okay ready to leave?"

Anko smiles and nods hesitantly.

Xxxxxx

Finally they're at the right altitude to jump from the plane. The instructors open the door and the cold rush of air flies into the plane. Anko stands in front of her instructor back to him. He clips himself to her and asks, "Are you ready?"

Anko stares out at the blue sky and sees no ground. She looks over at Minato who nods and suddenly jumps out of the plane. She stares at Minato's hovering body until he disappears somewhere no one knows. Anko takes a deep breath and nods.

The instructor and Anko both jump out of the plane in unison. Kakashi immediately closes the door and walks to the cockpit. He sits in the extra chair and puts on the headset, "Start descending."

The pilot nods and starts descending to the ground.

Anko's screaming for her life as she falls to the ground at immense speed. The instructor who's clipped to her slows her down, though they're still falling fast. Anko sees the patches of lawn as they plummet towards the ground. Minato is already ways down and he has already deployed his parachute.

The instructor somehow got Anko to spreads her arms and legs to slow down the fall and finally Anko calms. She takes a second to take in the beauty and then a rush of cold air hits her. She winces at the chill but remains still so she doesn't end up killing herself.

Once they have fallen enough the instructor opens his parachute and they both slowly start to fall towards earth.

Xxxxxx

Anko's POV:

Our fantastic trip is over. Kurenai and I have now a tighter bond and I have a date with Kakashi. We're sitting first class even though we can't afford it. Kakashi generously paid for both of us to sit first class. Kurenai wasn't surprised since she knows that Kakashi only wants to hit on me. "Want anything to drink?" Kakashi asks me since Kurenai did the pleasure of leaving me for Asuma.

"No thanks," I mutter looking out the window as they prepare for lift off.

"Are you mad that you're sitting with me or Kurenai ditched you?"

"Neither, I don't care about you and Kurenai's happy."

"You do care about me."

"No I don't. Keep this up and I'm moving," I say not wanting Kakashi to annoy me.

"Anko, I get you," He says. "I know you don't want to date me because you think once I'm bored I'll leave. I know you don't want to feel that pain."

I sigh, "I really don't like you."

"Give me a chance," Kakashi says and looks at Kurenai.

"I am. It's Monday at lunch," I say and I turn to him. "You get only one chance."

"One is all I need," Kakashi says.

Xxxxxx

I step into the cab with my tight pencil skirt and a blouse. I've got to make a good first impression since it is my interview. I give the cab driver the slip of paper Kakashi gave me with the address on it. He nods and hands it back. I sit back and stare out the window. I know discreetly that the taxi driver is staring at me.

Ten minutes later I reach the building and Asuma is standing outside waiting for me. Asuma pays for the taxi after arguing with him for a minute. He walks me into the building and up Kakashi's private elevator. He walks me through his private lobby I once been in.

Kakashi's waiting for me at his glass doors. His legs are shoulder width apart and his arms are crossed around his chest. His eyes are glued to me while his assistances' eyes are glued to him. He looks confident and he dominates everything. His straight face turns into a crooked smile, "You're early."

I walk towards him, "You're demanding."

Kakashi turns to me and opens the door, entering first but keeping the door open for me to walk through. His assistances' eyes are still glued onto us as we both walk to his office. I sit in the chair he directs me to sit in. He sits in his large leather chair. He places his arms on the table and flips through papers that I didn't give to him.

He picks one and smiles at me, "It says that you're not a virgin."

"I know the paper doesn't say that," I roll my eyes at him.

His eyes seem to light up with a bit of humor. "You're hired."

I'm quiet knowing that he's probably just giving me the job because I'm going on a date with him. He stands and helps me stands. He walks out and I follow him not knowing where he's going. He goes into the room besides his office. I stand at the door, "What's this?"

"Your office," He says. "You work from eight to five. I'll drive you home and I'll drive you here."

"I can take my own-"

"No you will not," Kakashi commands and he grabs me around my waist.

I don't fight him but embrace him. He's so warm and he smells great. His grip is firm. "What are you doing?" I ask and I meet his gaze.

"Lunch, come to my office," He says letting go of my waist.

I turn around and he's already out my office. I walk behind my desk, dropping my bag on the desk. I sit in the leather chair and papers are already on my desk. The first paper is the manual for the iMac on the desk. I skim through the paper and I place it down. The next one is the schedule I should follow. My times are eight to come in, twelve for lunch and five to leave.

I look up from my desk and I find Asuma standing there with someone besides him. "This is Izumo. He'll be your assistant. Whatever you need, he'll get without question. If he decides to question you, he will be fired without hesitation by Mr. Hatake," Asuma says confidently.

Izumo doesn't look so confident. He's quite attractive but not as attractive as Kakashi. I don't even know if that's possible. He has semi long brown hair that runs over his right eye. He's wearing a suit like everyone does here. He steps in and gives me a smile, "Miss Mitarashi."

I look at Asuma, "I don't need an assistant."

"Pass it off to Mr. Hatake. I can't say anything," Asuma says.

I sigh and stand from my desk. I walk past Asuma and Izumo and into Kakashi's office without knocking. He's on the phone and looks extremely stressed but he seems to calm when he sees me. He finishes his call and stares at me, "Yes?"

"I don't need or want an assistant," I say.

"Since you work here you get one," He says.

I point at him, "Kakashi, I said no."

"I said yes," He says and smiles like it is some kind of joke.

I already hate this job. I take a second to breathe, "Kakashi please."

Kakashi stares at me for a second then nods, "Fine. Izumo step in."

Izumo steps in besides me, "Yes sir?"

I ignore Kakashi crushing Izumo and I walk back to my office. I sit back down and I start to get back to work.

Xxxxxx

Kakashi knocks on my door, "Hey it's lunch."

I look at the clock above the door and it's already twelve. I drop my pen, "Wow time went by."

"Yeah, come," He says and walks out.

I stand and I pull down my skirt finding it too high. I walk out and into his office since he's guiding me there. I walk in and I find two plates, and two glasses. He's sitting in one of his two chairs and points to the other one.

I take a seat beside him. He points to the burger on my plate, "Enjoy."

I pick up the burger and take a small bite while he does the same. I place it back down, "How much did this cost you?" I ask.

"I don't know. I asked Asuma to get it for me," He answers taking another bite.

We continue to eat in awkward silence. I find that every time I am around Kakashi it's awkward but we clearly don't care. He seems to enjoy my presents. Once we finish he stares at me. I smile, "Thanks for lunch."

He smiles back, "We're not going to work are we?"

Is he really giving up? "I don't-"

"Because I'm not going to stop fighting," Kakashi stares me in the eyes.

There's the Kakashi I know. He cups my cheek. He slowly brings his lips to mine.

**AN: **Ok my friends have told me to start adding smut into this. I just might add some. Tell me what you want. Also this chapter went NO WHERE. I understand my chapters are getting sloppy and I'm not updating as much. One word that has all the answers, school. Anyways thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Sides

Chapter 6: The other sides

He presses his lips to mine eager to kiss me. I kiss him back slowly at first but he kisses me harder. His hands securely holding my waist and his fingers are digging in. My hands dig into his hair and I kiss him harder trying to keep up with him. He releases me when I'm just out of breath. He stares at me, "I wanted to do that all weekend."

I smirk. It's time to tease Kakashi. "Why didn't you?"

"I was trying to be respectful. I guess it's not in my nature," He smirks at me back.

"It isn't," I shake my head agreeing with him.

I stand from my chair making him release his grip on my waist. I fix my cloths and hair, and then I slowly walk out. I feel hand on my shoulder making me turn around. He pins me to his wall when I finally notice that blinds are surrounding the glass walls where everyone could see. His head is tucked into my shoulder. "I'll see you after work," His lips brush my neck and his voice full of promise.

I smile and I push him off of me. He smirks at me once again. I wave, "Bye Kakashi."

"Bye Miss Mitarashi," He says and I'm out of his office.

Xxxxxx

I step out into the busy streets just about to hail for a cab when Asuma gets out of the black Audi SUV parked near the curb. I shake my head rejecting him since I want to get my own ride. As I continue to try to hail for a cab but everyone ignores me.

I feel a tug on my hand, "Don't touch me," I yell and I slap the hand away.

Kakashi keeps his grip on my hand, "Calm down."

I continue to ignore him and I continue to try for a cab. Kakashi releases my hand and stands beside me, patiently waiting for me to give up. I sigh and turn around. "Can I have a ride?" I ask.

"Come," He says and pulls on my hand.

I follow him into the back seat. He closes the door and waits for something. I stare at him weirdly, "What?"

"Seatbelt," Asuma answers for Kakashi. "He has controlling issues."

I laugh and I put on my seatbelt. I see Kakashi glare at Asuma through the rear view mirror. "I know," I respond.

Kakashi turns to me showing no emotion. I ignore him once again and I stare out the window. I close my eyes exhausted from today since I've worked hard today. I take a deep breath and we're already parked outside my door. I thank Asuma and Kakashi. I jump out of the car and I run to my front door. I fumble for the keys when my door opens. I look up to meet the eyes of Gemna. I stumble back into Kakashi. Kakashi catches me in his arms and looks up at Genma whose eyes are focused on me. I turn around not to meet his gaze and I whisper to Kakashi, "Take me somewhere else."

Kakashi doesn't hesitate but walks to the car with me. He helps me into the back seat not losing his sight on Genma. He closes the door and Asuma is already out on the road. I cover my eyes with my hand and I try to control my heavy breathing. Kakashi squeezes my hand. I didn't even notice him holding it. "Are you okay?" He asks in a low soft voice.

I don't feel that I have the strength to look at him so I just nod. Feeling this connection with Kakashi reminds me of something I loved and lost. I know I've moved on but something is still inside of me. Kakashi rubs my knuckles with his thumb. He's trying to comfort me without saying anything. It's working.

Xxxxxx

I wake up to New York's skyline, it's dark and dreary. The full glass windows tell me I'm somewhere I shouldn't be. I blink and I rub my eyes sitting up from the white linen sheet bed. I check my surroundings and I find that I'm not in my usual attire but I'm in a large t-shirt and nothing else but my panties.

The door on the side swings open and catches me by surprise. Kakashi walks out only with a towel around his waist barely hanging on. My jaw drops with the little water beads that fall down his skin. Kakashi walks around the bed and to his dresser pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs.

He faces the dresser and drops his towel to the ground. He bends down putting on the briefs giving me a wide view of his ass. He slides his boxer briefs on and turns around to face me. He smiles, "Oops, I didn't notice you were awake."

I keep silent and I slip back into the covers. I feel him sit beside me. I lift my head over the covers, "You did know I was awake."

"Who was that guy at your house?" He asks ignoring the fact that he's almost naked.

"Someone that I used to know," I answer his question without giving away too much.

"Want to elaborate?" He asks again.

I shake my head, "No I don't."

He stands, "I understand."

He walks over to another door which leads into a large walk in closet. I look around for my cloths but I find nothing. Kakashi walks out, "Wondering where your clothes are?"

He answered my unspoken answer. I nod not making eye contact with him to save the embarrassment. I can sense that he's smirking at me. "Asuma went back to your house to grab you some new ones."

"Oh," I say wondering how Kakashi made him get my cloths. "Why am I here?"

He paces through the room putting on his cloths bit by bit. "Well you did that dramatic, 'get me out of here' thing. On the way back to my place you passed out."

"And why am I stripped?"

He looks at me in the eyes showing no emotion. He finishes zipping up his pants then says, "It started to rain."

"Who got me out of my clothes?" I ask a bit scared now.

He smirks, "I did. Hope you don't mind. I didn't want you to get sick."

I hear my phone start ringing. I climb out of Kakashi bed and I pull the shirt down to my knees. He watches my every move to my bag on the chair near his second dresser. I fish my phone out of my bag and I answer, "Hello?"

"ANKO WHERE ARE YOU?" Kurenai yells.

"I've been captured by the freak," I whisper but I know Kakashi heard me.

He starts to walk over to me. "Why was Genma here?" Kurenai asks me.

I freeze at his name. I feel Kakashi's hand on my lower back skimming it as he walks by. "I don't know," I say merely a whisper.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"When are you going to be back?"

Kakashi takes my phone from my hand, "Kurenai I will take care of her. In the meantime have fun with Asuma."

He pauses and I think it's because Kurenai's yelling at him but he remains motionless. He smiles and lowers the phone. "We have a date with them later."

I shrug. It's weird. Kakashi acts like we're a couple. We barely know each other.

Xxxxxx

We're in the basement walking to his car. It's already dark out on this Saturday. I still wonder how Genma found me. I left for a reason. I left because of him.

Kakashi continues to walk ahead of me. He doesn't slow down or speeds up. He just walks. When we reach his car he opens the door for me. I slip in and he does too.

He drives out of the basement and into the wet roads. He stops at the red light and remains silent. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner," He says emotionless, his voice is strangely cold.

I wonder why he's acting like this. Was it from the phone call earlier or was it something else? I take a moment to collect my thoughts. I decide it's best to stay silent. I stare out the window and to the rainy streets.

I take a deep breath before I look at him. "Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer. I frown at him. I look away but I can sense him looking at me. He takes a deep sigh, but remains silent.

Xxxxxx

I call for another round of drinks over the loud pounding music. We're at a bar since Kurenai so dearly invited Kakashi to. Kurenai is somewhere with Asuma doing something I don't want to know. Kakashi's off somewhere leaving me here with my dear friend Iruka.

"Next round is on me," Iruka yells into my ear.

"This round is on me then," I yell back.

He gives me a wide grin and nods. I pay for the shots and we take a round. By now this is would be my fifth shot. I probably can't walk now since I can barely keep my balance holding onto the counter. Iruka pulls his phone out of his pocket. He checks the number then leans to me.

"I have to go," He yells.

"Why?" I yell back.

"My brother needs the keys. He's on his way now."

I nod and I follow Iruka out. I try to keep my balance to walk a couple steps and I end up outside successfully without falling over. I balance myself on the wall of the bar barely holding myself upwards. I feel Iruka's weight on me, pushing me against the wall.

He stares me in the eyes like he's about to kiss me. He moves closer. I try to push him away but I notice that his hands are holding down mine. I continue to try to push him off but he doesn't budge. He's still urging to kiss me.

"Stop Iruka," I say hoarsely.

He doesn't react for budge. My vision is blurry from those shots but I think Kakashi's standing behind Iruka… What is Kakashi doing?

"The lady said to stop. You should respect her decisions."

Iruka finally moves away from me releasing me. Kakashi steps closer to him. He gets face to face with Kakashi but Kakashi is still standing taller than him. He's face is fierce and dominating. Iruka backs down as his friend pulls up to the side of the bar.

Kakashi stands still staring at him. Once he's in the car Kakashi turns to me. He clearly doesn't look too happy but it's not like he should care. I slowly fall to the floor and he rushes to my kneeling besides me. His fingers caress my cheek as he searches for some eye contact. "Anko, let's get you home," He says softly, not demanding but offering.

I slowly rise to my feet successfully due to his help.

**AN: **I know it's probably shit but I needed to get something out to you guys. This whole month has been very hard to keep up with everything, but don't you worry, I will keep updating. Thank you for reading and have a good one.


	7. Chapter 7: You Ran

Chapter 7: You ran

I wake up the next morning to a light groan. I feel a heavy leg over mine and an arm wrapped around my waist. I blink trying to adjust to the light. I feel light breathing on my back and he lets me go. "Good morning," He mutters and jumps out of bed.

I burry myself back under the covers then I feel him on top of me. I push him off the best I can, "Get off of me," I laugh while saying it.

"Then get up. Kurenai's probably worried," He says and pulls the cover off.

Xxxxxx

I walk out of the bathroom a completely refreshed. Kakashi sits at the bar stool reading the newspaper. He had decided that he would wear a three piece suit and it suits him well. Even though it's a Saturday he would still wear an expensive suit.

He looks up from the paper with a grin and gestures me to stool next to him. I walk over and I sit next to him. He stops reading and stares me down. I smile, "Hi."

"Are you hungry?" He asks me.

I shake my head. He frowns and fixes his tie. He stands from the table, "Asuma will drop you off. I have a business meeting to attend."

I nod, "Have fun."

On that note Asuma walks in with his full suit on. He has a small smile on his face. He's obviously hiding something from Kakashi. I stand from my seat and Kakashi follows. Next thing I know I'm pushed against the island and Kakashi's pushing me down.

He kisses me and I kiss him back. I don't know what's wrong with me. I wouldn't kiss someone I just met, but there's something about Kakashi that makes me like this. He groans as he kisses me more. He pulls away and fixes his upward silver hair.

He puts on his blazer as I recover from the shocking kiss. He kisses me on the cheek after he finishes, "I'll see you later."

I turn to follow him with my eyes as he exits his home. I look up to Asuma standing by the elevator with no emotion. I do the best to freshen myself up and I start walking to the elevator. Asuma pushes the button and the doors open.

Xxxxxx

"Anko get out here!" Kurenai yells.

I walk through my bedroom door and into our small little living room. I walk over to the couch and I look into the computer screen. Kakashi's on the front page of the news that was just posted a couple of minutes ago.

He has a wide smile on his face and his arm slung over another woman. She looks extremely fit and very well dressed, she's obviously very rich. She also looks very comfortable with him. This one photo makes me feel like the past week or so went to waste.

Kurenai doesn't stop staring at me making me more nervous. I take a deep breath and I look at her. I shrug it off like it's no big deal, "So he has friends."

"She looks very comfortable," Kurenai says.

"So I've seen," I sigh and I walk to the other couch.

More silent moments past and Kurenai suddenly gasps. She turns the laptop to me and I see a picture of Kakashi and myself together on the streets. The title of the page says, _the new mystery girl?_

I don't know what my reaction was but I think Kurenai likes it. "He probably saw this already," Kurenai says. "It seems like he didn't do anything to stop this."

I wrap a warm blanket around myself. I turn around and I look at the door suddenly it starts to shake with a loud knocking noise. Kurenai does me a favour and gets up to open the door. Asuma's standing at the door with a rose in his hand. "Hello beautiful," I hear him whisper to Kurenai.

I smile and stand, "I'll leave you two alone."

Next thing I know they're in each other's arm, embracing one another. I make my way to my room and I take a look at my phone. I have ten miss calls from Iruka and two texts from Kakashi.

I ignore the calls from Iruka knowing what he'd done and I check the texts. One was from this morning and one just recently. The first one says, _Hope you have a good day_

The second says, _I'll be over shortly_

Right when I finish reading that I hear a knock on my door. I don't answer but the door swings open anyways and Kakashi steps in. He locks eyes on me with a smile, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. He takes off his blazer and places it neatly on my chair. He walks over to my bed and crawls slowly on it, climbing up to me.

"Hi," He murmurs when he's face to face with me.

"Who let you in?" I ask.

"Your roommate let me in."

"Well you should know better," I whisper.

For some odd reason I like being this close to him. He seems to make all my worries go away. He stares me in the eyes and then his eyes trail down to my lips. Then he looks back up in my eyes. Just when I'm about to kiss him someone starts knocking on my door.

I turn my head to my door as Kakashi slowly climb off of me, "What?" My voice more irritated than I wanted it.

Kakashi has a smirk on his lips as I look to him. "Iruka's here," Kurenai says knowing I don't want to talk to him.

Suddenly Kakashi's mood turns around. His face is stone cold and his warm eyes are now gone into a dark abyss. "Tell him I'm sleeping," I say loud enough for only Kurenai and Kakashi to hear.

I hear steps away from the door and suddenly I'm pulling into Kakashi's arms. His breathing is deep while he whispers, "I want to be inside of you."

Surprisingly I find his raspy voice and deep breathing very sexy. I push closer to him closing our lips together. We both kiss each other hard while he slowly moves his hands up and down my back slowly. I moan into his mouth when he cups my ass giving them a squeeze.

I release his mouth and stare him in the eyes. I can see he's assumed. "You're very sexy," He whispers with his raspy voice.

I sit up and I move over to his waist. I sit on his waist and I bend over to kiss him while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I feel his hands run up my back again but he slips his hands under my t-shirt and slowly starts moving up. When I'm done with his shirt I feel his fingers hook into my bra. I feel everything drop and push him away from me.

"I'm not on the pill," I say.

Kakashi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a foil packet. He props himself on his elbows and kisses me once again. He slowly sits up off his elbows still staring at me. He slides his hand up my sides taking my shirt with it. He throws my shirt on the ground and takes a good look at me.

I pull his shirt off of him and to my surprise he's more muscular than I thought he'd be. Kakashi wraps his arms around me and turns so that I'm underneath him. His hands move to my waist and starts kissing me again.

I feel his erection pushing through his jeans and skimming me while he kisses me. He starts to kiss my jaw then to my neck. I feel a light pull on my sweats and I know he's aroused. Kakashi being aroused defiantly gets me aroused. I moan lightly as I feel his erection up to my clit.

All at once I feel Kakashi tug my sweats and panties off in one fluid motion. He pulls it off my feet and tosses it to the floor somewhere else. I can't bare to look at him since I'm breaking beneath him and all he's done to me is kiss me. I hear his belt unbuckle but his breathing his still louder.

Xxxxxx

I moan louder into his mouth as he pumps into me over and over again with his big cock. He kisses me slowly and starts to slow down. "Your cunt is so tight," He whispers grunting while he slams into me.

I shatter beneath him, yelling into his mouth, into my climax I much needed. He continues to pump inside of me and he climaxes to, grunting quietly to himself. He pulls out of me and takes the condom off slipping back into his slacks.

I remain still trying to settle down from my climax. He's once again over me and he kisses me lightly.

"You're so beautiful."

"Don't leave," That is what I manage to say.

He smirks at me, "I wasn't planning to."

I feel him slip me into back into my sweats and suddenly I'm being lifted from the bed. He walks over to the side and tucks me into the covers. He slips in the other side and holds me tightly in is arm. First time in forever I feel safe with someone.

Xxxxxx

"Anko wake up," Some calls for me.

I slowly open my eyes. I decide not to sit up since I can see whose sitting in front of me. "Hi," I murmur.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks me.

"Doesn't matter," I yawn.

He smiles and stands. He walks over to my chair where all his cloths are. He starts putting back on his dress shirt then loosely tying his tie around his neck. He doesn't bother to fix his just slept toused hair. He leaves his blazer here giving him an excuse to come back.

He walks out and I hear him talking to someone. He probably met Kurenai in the hall since I see her barging in. "Why does Kakashi look like you just fucked him?" She asks.

The only way to get Kurenai's question is with a question back. "Why do you look like you were just fucked?"

She glares at me. Kakashi walks in, dodging Kurenai and walking to me. He kisses me and murmurs, "I need to leave for a second. I'll be back."

I have a bad feeling about this. He just fucked me, spelt with me and suddenly he has to leave? It has happened to me before and I felt like shit for the next two weeks. Plus I don't want to end whatever we have. I guess he senses worry in my eyes because he kisses me hard, "I'll be back."

Xxxxxx

Hours pass without a word from him. He said he'd be back three hours ago. Did he run? I get a call, it's from Kakashi. "Hello?"

"I'll be running late. I got caught up on something," He says, his voice sounding tired.

"You can go home if you want. You don't need to come anymore," I say, my tone of voice matching his.

"Are you sure?" He says almost yawning.

"I'll see you on Monday."

"I'll see you Monday," He says but I can hear something in his voice.

"Bye Kakashi," I say sadly.

"Bye Anko," He returns my tone of voice.

Xxxxxx

The next day I wake up I feel like shit. I'm sore and I have a headache. I feel like I've been used for sex and left alone. I push myself out of bed and I walk into the living room where Kurenai is sitting and watching her shows.

She watches me walk out and into the kitchen nearby. She turns her body to face me, "You have a package."

"Who is it from?" I ask and I walk to the small table near the door.

"The sender kept everything anonymous," Kurenai answers.

I look at the slim brown parcel box. It's large enough to probably hold a card and some pencils. I open the package and I stare clueless at the content inside.

**AN: **Yes I added some lemon at the MOST random part. Yeah… Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I pull out a business card and thorn-less white rose. I read the small business card; _**I'm the type for hearts and flowers. I hope this means something to you in a way I cannot explain in words. Text me – **__K_

I continue to stare at the rose and alternating to the paper. I finally look up to Kurenai, whose jaw is hanging. She regains herself and stares at me shocked. "Anko do you know what that torn-less white rose means?" Kurenai asks.

"It's a flower," I shrug. "Plus I don't think Kakashi knows anything either."

Kurenai sighs audibly, "He obviously did his research."

I walk to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and I make my way back into my room. I close my door and I drop the white rose into the glass of water, leaving it by my bedside table. I fiddle with the card then I pick up my phone.

I dial his number and I hold it up to my ear. "Hello?" He answers with his raspy voice, he sounds like he just woke up.

"Hi," I whisper back.

"Oh hi Miss Mitarashi," It's weird that I can sense his smile. "Do you have plans later this evening?"

"I don't quite know yet. Why?"

"Let me take you on a date then."

I feel a shock of joy, "Maybe."

"That's a yes. I'll be over around seven. Call me if you need to see me sooner."

"I'll do just that. Bye Kakashi."

"Bye baby," He whispers and hangs up.

Xxxxxx

I open up my laptop and I always seem to check the news on Google first. I scroll down a bit then I see my name randomly appear. My name with Kakashi's right there. I click it not knowing what to expect.

When the page loads I see the title as, _**SPOTTED! KAKASHI AND ANKO WANDERING THE STREETS OF NEW YORK. **_

The large picture is a photo of Kakashi and I'm not even in the picture. He's fixing his tie while walking next to this woman who was really just passing by. I laugh at the picture.

Once I stop laughing I start to examine the picture some more. Kakashi looks rather hot in the picture. His silver hair is tousled and he's licking his lips. Then I remember him yesterday. He was inside of me. He was so hot, but he left.

Xxxxxx

I sit on my bed not knowing what to do next. I'm dying of boredom. Kakashi did tell me to call him sooner, but it might look as if I am too desperate and clingy. I reach for my phone when suddenly it starts ringing. I check the caller I.D, it's Iruka.

I regret ignoring him but I really don't want to talk to him right now. I take a moment to stare at my phone and I answer it anyways, "Hi Iruka."

"Oh thank god you picked up. I've been meaning to talk to you about that other day," I hear the pain in his voice.

Now I have to talk to him. "Don't worry about Iruka. It's harmless case of being drunk."

"There was nothing harmless about that. I need to thank Kakashi for being there and stopping me."

"Don't worry Iruka I forgive you."

"Are you still with Kakashi?"

"We're friends," I mutter not liking that idea anymore. "We were never together."

"Do you want to grab something to eat with me for dinner as friends?" He asks.

"I can't…" I say hesitantly. "I have a date with Kakashi."

I look to the door because I feel something. Nothing is at my door but I hear the main door open. It's probably Asuma.

"You have a date with him?" I can hear the comfort in Iruka's voice.

I smile, "Yes I do."

"Well I'll let you to it. Lunch tomorrow, no exceptions."

"Deal, bye Iruka."

"Bye Anko."

I hang up and I drop my phone, sighing. I look up and I see Kakashi standing at the foot of my bed. I scream. "Calm down," His voice commands me and his eyes are stone cold.

I suddenly feel scared. He's suddenly so cruel and frightening. I move back to the head of my bed to get as far away from him as I can.

He's wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He can't seem to stop glaring at me. He sighs, "We'll discuss over dinner."

"Discuss what?" I ask still scared.

He looks at me. His eyes are warmer and calming. "Don't worry about it."

He starts moving closer to me. Then we're face to face. He kisses me softly. I push him away, "Tell me."

He looks into my eyes. He sighs, "I know who Genma is."

I freeze in utter shock.

Xxxxxx

I stare out the window quietly. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't even want to be here. Kakashi knows my life. No one knows my life besides Kurenai. What makes Kakashi so special? How does he even know? All these questions are unanswered because of the man beside me.

He presses a button and a black screen dividing the driver from the passengers. He heavily sighs and stares at me. I don't make eye contact with him but I continue to stare out the window.

"Anko talk to me," He says softly.

I don't answer. I can feel him getting frustrated. "Look at me goddamit."

I turn my head to face him but I show no emotion, well I try. "What are you going to do now? Leave me in a ditch?"

I can see a smile on Kakashi's face but he hides it well. "I'm not going to leave. But we need to talk and trust each other."

I nod agreeing with him. This is the only way we'll be together. "We'll talk over dinner," I say. I don't want to talk to him now.

"No we'll talk about the serious things over dinner. We'll talk about our likes and dislikes now." He pauses and searches my eyes for something. "What do you like?"

"I like sleep. What do you like?" I answer and ask.

"Well I like to fuck and you," He smiles like any other guy would.

How can Kakashi say one sentence and it completely changes my mood? For some reason I always feel that someone is playing with me. It doesn't help that I get overly attached too.

I feel his hand on my chin then suddenly I'm staring at his eyes. I love Kakashi's eyes. They're pure black but filled with all wonders. He kisses me, "I'm not going to leave you."

"What if I want you to leave?" I ask teasing him.

He kisses me again but holds our touch for longer. "I won't allow that. Now that we're here, we can get into the more serious talk."

I feel something in my stomach. Almost like butterflies but he may know a different story. Asuma opens the door for us. I thank him and Kakashi just nods. Kakashi takes my hand in his and starts walking into this restaurant I've never heard of before.

It's called Shiawasena. That means happy which seems a bit cliché to me. Kakashi leads me in, calls for a table and sits me down in a booth in less than five minutes.

He holds warm sake in-between the palms of his hand and looks at me in the eyes. He quiets down to only the low sound of chatter around us. "Shall I start?" He asks.

I take a deep breath then slowly nods.

"Okay, well I know that Genma is your brother. I went through his records, found out his parents. I searched their file and I found your name under the adoption also another son. Now you need to fill in the holes for me," He says in his warming low voice.

I look down to my hands not wanting to look at anyone right now. "My other brother is Gekkou."

"Why did you react like how you did to Genma?" Kakashi asks.

"I don't want to tell you," I murmur. "Besides-"

"I know what he did."

"Then why did you ask?"

He doesn't answer but he lifts my head up to meet his gaze again. I take a deep breath with his stinging eyes on me. "You need to calm down. I won't tell anyone nor will I do anything that you don't like," He reassures me.

Xxxx

After we eat our expensive meal it's time me to go home. I continue to stare out the window knowing that he knows me more than I know him. He revealed something to me, for example how he's adopted too but that's all he gave me.

Turns out we've both lied to each other. Best part of developing a relationship is lying to each other but tomorrow is Monday. I actually can start working and we've talked about work over dinner too.

It turns out that in the commercial business, they're missing assistance and Kakashi has moved me to that department. I really hope that my new boss isn't a dick like my past ones were.

When I look down to my hands is when I find out that he's holding my hand. He's really starting to grow on my but I hate when he's stone cold with no emotion. I like the caring and respectful Kakashi I get most of the time. I feel him brush my knuckles with the pad of his thumb and give me a reassuring squeeze.

"Want to stay over tonight?" I ask quietly.

He looks to me in shock. "Are you joking or serious?" He gives me a crooked smile.

I'm surprised that he would even ask that. Why would I be joking about him staying over with me? "I'm now joking."

"So you were serious. Anko you're full of surprises."

He says I'm full of surprises, yet he's a roller coaster full of turns and sloops. "So are you staying?"

He seems amused when I say it another time. "I'll stay if you and Kurenai let me."

"Kurenai isn't in charge of you. I am," I say out loud before I can stop myself.

He leans in closer to my ear, "Oh honey. You're not in charge. I am," His low raspy voice makes me shiver.

"So now you're in charge of me? I won't let that happen," I giggle a bit and I kiss his cheek.

"I love that giggle of yours," He whispers back.

I notice that the car stopped moving. I quickly let go of his hand and I unbuckle my seat belt. I open the door and we're already at the front of flat. I exit the SUV and I enter my safe home, not taking a look back at Kakashi.

He's supposed to be staying here with me but he'll probably leave with some lame excuse he makes with work. That seems to be how he leaves. I ignore everything which is Kurenai on the couch asking me why he's following me and I walk into my room.

I fall onto my bed tired while Kakashi closes the door behind him. He walks to the side of my bed and sits. "Anko, you're moving departments."

**AN: ** Guys I'm so sorry I haven't upload in so long. Everything is flooding in right now and I'm going to be extremely busy until the New Year. So please bear with me and I promise I'll see you soon!


End file.
